


Homecoming

by Sourboi



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Absent Characters, Epilogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage, Post-Canon, Post-War, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourboi/pseuds/Sourboi
Summary: The ending we all wanted.
Relationships: Gregor Campbell/Luxa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Homecoming

Gregor stood in front of the mirror admiring his outfit. It felt strange, to be in the Underland clothes again. However, instead of the simple shirt and pants he had worn on his adventures, he wore a deep purple tunic with baggy sleeves and a cape flowing from the shoulders down to his ankles. His pants reminded him of the jeans he wore in the Overland, but they were midnight black and felt more like silk than rough denim.

Ripred appeared next to him in the mirror. He looked better than he had in years; coat washed and combed, whiskers trimmed, teeth sharpened and cleaned. “If you’re finished admiring yourself in the mirror, it’s time to go. Or do I need to sit on you again?”

Gregor smiled. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Hmph,” Ripred grunted. “No, thank you. I have no wish to be tormented by Luxa for mussing up your pretty outfit on today of all days.” He regarded Gregor’s reflection, dark eyes sweeping over every detai. “Are you sure about this? There’ll no going back once it’s done.”

“Yes. I’m sure. There’s no life for me in the Overland. I could never get a real girlfriend, or a job, or even close friends. I would have to lie about everything. I can’t live like that. Down here, I can at least be who I really am.” He turned away from his reflection and headed for the door.

Behind him, he heard Ripred say softly, “Fly you high, Gregor.”

The journey from the arena turned Gregor from a confident young man into a nervous wreck. He was almost sure the guards following him could see the sweat rolling down his neck and hear his heart beating its way out of his chest. Hell, he hadn’t been this scared since he’d faced the Bane for the last time 8 years ago. Or when he’d asked Luxa out on their first official date 4 years ago. Or when he’d gotten that ring with the bright sky blue sapphire at the pawn shop 6 months ago.

He didn’t realize that he’d entered the arena until the cheers broke his thoughts. The entire city had been invited, and between the humans, the fliers, the gnawers, the nibblers, and the cockroaches, the stone stadium was full to the point of bursting. In the middle of the field Gregor could see his mom and dad, beaming. His dad, back on his feet for 2 years now and getting stronger every day, gave him a thumbs up. His mom wiped a tear from her cheek before it could reach the faded purple scar there. Lizzie, 16 and already on the path to NYU, stood next to them and held Boot’s hand. And Jeez, Boots! Ten years old and she was still speaking Crawler, along with Nibbler, Spinner, Gnawer, and Spanish. Gregor had a feeling that Hazard was going to ask her to marry him soon. They wouldn’t go through with it, considering they were only 12, but Gregor might allow them on a date, heavily supervised by himself and Luxa.

Seeing his friends and family lined up together filled Gregor with warmth, but it couldn’t fill the small hole in his chest left by the missing. Hamnet, Cartesian, Ares, Vikus, and his Grandmother were all noticeably absent. Vikus had been so old. He’d died shortly after Gregor and Luxa had made their announcement, quietly in his sleep. At least it had been peaceful. Mrs. Cormaci was there, though, with her obviously dyed hair and heavy makeup and smile that somehow said ‘congratulations’ and ‘I told you so’ at the same time. She had helped the chefs prepare an Overlander and Underlander mix of food for the reception. Gnocchi with marinara sauce, bruschetta, and a savory seafood stew, along she even brought enough champagne to feed Gregor’s old high school for a month, though how she got it, Gregor had no idea. And at the very end of the isle stood the one person who made Gregor absolutely crazy.

Luxa was the picture of radience. A pearly dress draped from her shoulders down to the ground, embroidered with delicate lavender beads in elaborate swirls. A kaleidoscope of colors danced in the shimmering white cloth whenever she moved, and a short, nearly transparent cape fell like a waterfall to her waist. Her hair, grown back to the length it had been when she and Gregor first met, was swept into a braid coiled at the base of her neck.

Gregor stopped in front of her, grinning like he’d just won the lottery. In a way, he had. The priest that stood between them raised a hand, and the crowd in the stands quieted. The old man’s voice was low and soft, but the stone carried it up to the top of the cavern. Gregor tried to pay attention, he really did, but it was hard when the most beautiful woman in the world was staring at him. Then he realized that everyone else was staring at him to with an air of anticipation.

“Well?” Luxa raised an expectant eyebrow. A smile played at her lips. “Do you swear to love, cherish, and protect you in war and peace, in famine and plenty, in dark times and in light?”

“Oh!” Gregor nearly jumped, slamming back into the present. “Yeah— I mean. Yes, I swear to love, cherish, and protect you in war and peace, in famine and plenty, in dark times and in light.” He’d practiced those words over and over for a month, but he still nearly tripped over them in his excitement.

The priest asked Luxa the same question and she replied with absolute grace and confidence. Her gaze never left his.

“Gregor Campbell, will you bind your life to Queen Luxa’s until the end of your days?”

“I will,” he swore.

“Queen Luxa, will you bind your life to Gregor’s until the end of your days?”

“I will, until the end of my days.”

“Then I declare these two lives to be bonded as one!” the old priest shouted, and the crowed roared with delight. Gregor smiled at Luxa, and opened his mouth to say something— probably something stupid— but Luxa leaned forward and whispered, “You talk far too much, Gregor.” Before Gregor could prove her point, Luxa shut him up with a kiss every bit as passionate as she was. Gregor wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her low, kissing her right back.

“Well come on you two, let’s not stand around smooching while the food gets cold,” Ripred’s voice cut through their romantic embrace, dripping with sarcasm. Behind it, though, Gregor heard just a hint of real happiness.

“Ripred, you should find yourself a mate,” Luxa teased. “Then perhaps you would not be so envious.”

Ripred just huffed and rolled his eyes, but Gregor had a feeling that he was smiling behind all those sharp teeth.

After everyone’s stomachs had been filled and Gregor had gotten Luxa to try Mrs. Cormaci’s lasagna, there was dancing. Gregor’s parents had brought a battery-powered speaker and a whole slew of CDs, but before that, Luxa insisted on having the band play a song. It was the one that had been playing at Hazard’s birthday party, just before Luxa’s crown was returned and everything fell apart. Luxa smiled, and the musicians struck up a jaunty rhythm, and this time Gregor knew exactly what to do. His mother brought a camera, and each picture she took looked like the one Gregor had kept in his pocket throughout the war. He and Luxa were dancing, smiling, laughing as if neither had a care in the world. The party lasted hours, sweeping out of the stadium and into the city as the Underlanders celebrated their Queen’s marriage.

Finally, when the batteries gave out and the musicians had all gone home, Nike flew Gregor, Luxa, and Gregor’s family up to the abandoned subway tunnel in Central park. Gregor’s mom nearly crushed him with all her hugs, and then she turned her parental instincts onto Boots.

“Are you sure you want to stay down here, baby?” She asked for the hundredth time that evening. As if it hadn’t already been discussed to death over the past year.

Boots squirmed out of her mother’s grip and smiled. “I’m sure, Mom. I have more friends down here than I do up there. And I’m not cut out for living in the middle of Nowhere, Virginia. Are you sure you won’t stay?”

“We’re sure honey. Someone needs to take care of your uncle’s farm, and we just don’t belong here.” Gregor’s mom burst into sobs. “Oh my babies! You’re growing up too fast for me,” she sniffed. “I’ll always love you.”

“I love you too, mom,” Gregor and Boots chimed together.

Gregor added, “Don’t forget to seal the rock, dad. We don’t want anyone wandering up there or down here.”

“Of course.” Gregor’s dad gave him a hug. “I love you.”

The small group trooped up the steps and back into the bright lights of New York City. Gregor held Boots close and listened to the sound of the rock sliding shut. From behind, Luxa wrapped her arms around Gregor and rested her chin on his shoulder. “Welcome home, Underlander,” she murmured, and Gregor smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok honesty time: I wrote this over 8 years ago, when I was 12. And then, because I didn't understand fanfiction or copyright law, I mailed a copy to Suzanne Collins. I was mad that she didn't write me back until I learned exactly why she never wrote me back. So now I'm posting it here, instead, for everyone else to read. I did tweak it a little, bc like I said I wrote it when I was 12, but honestly, I think it's held up. But please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
